Nega Sex Bob Omb
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: Sex Bob-Omb is back and ready to take on the TIBB again but what happens when they are forced to take on their ultimate adversaries, themselves? Relationships are called into question. Will Scott stay with Ramona or are feelings for Kim holding him back?
1. The Unknown

_So, I've been working on this for a while because there is almost literally no Pinegrim (Kim Pine/Scott Pilgrim) shipping anywhere! No fan fiction, no fan art and the movie was a bust for Pinegrim fans so here's my Pinegrim story! _

_Also, if you're waiting on my other stories I am still writing them but I've got loads of writing projects on the go and A Levels were murder! _

_Okay, hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own Scott Pilgrim or anything to do with the series except maybe the plot in this story. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>NEGA SEX BOB-OMB! <strong>

"So…who is the band we're playing against tonight?" Scott asked, clueless as always.

"They call themselves "The Unknown." Stephen Stills said, clearly freaking out as always.

"Makes sense." Kim said, deadpan, as always.

The trio were sat in a slightly more opulent backstage area than they were used to waiting to go on stage. Sex Bob-Omb was back together after Shatter-band turned out to be an epic fail on Scott and Kim's part and Stephen decided to rescue them…also his band fell apart but he conveniently forgot to mention that part.

"Who's coming tonight?" Stephen asked, his voice muffled by his hands covering his face.

"Uhhhh…Ramona-Knives-Stacey-Wallace-Grown up Neil-Lisa aaaannddd…Nat!" Scott revealed.

"Nat? As- as in…" Stephen gaped.

"Envy! Things have been so cool between us since we got closure." He said, starry eyed.

"I neither like nor dislike her." Kim stated, then she got up and went to look out of the stage door. "A crowd is building up…"

"A crowd?" Stephen asked, gasping for air.

_Sometime Later_

Scott, Kim and Stephen ended their set, which was perfected and much more pleasing to the ear than before.

Once their equipment was safely stored they went to join the others in the crowd.

"That was great, guys!" Stacey congratulated them.

"Yes, much more pleasing to the ear than before." Wallace commented, taking a sip from his cocktail.

"I had no idea you guys were so good." Lisa enthused.

"Yeah, well. We are." Scott grinned.

"Sex-Bob-Omb." Knives said in a hushed tone. She still hadn't quite gotten over the almost-stroke she experienced when she found out of Sex-Bob-Omb's reunion.

"So, The Unknown are up next. I've never heard of them." Neil said, confused.

"As I said, the name is apt." Kim said, peering over at the stage.

"Hey, everyone." Natalie greeted everyone as she came back from the bar.

"We have closure!" Scott beamed at her.

Silence.

"Yes." She said simply.

Wallace and Ramona still hadn't gotten over their mutual hate of Envy (Name changes dependant on whether the character likes her or not, deal with it!), and so glared at her.

Then the lights went down and the crowd turned expectantly to the stage, they began to cheer.

"Don't worry, guys, there's no way they can beat you. You were great up there." Stacey called over the cheering.

"WE ARE THE UKNOWN AND WE ARE HERE TO BEAT SEX-BOB-OMB AND STUFF! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

Everyone in the group stiffened at that shout. They all turned to Kim.

"Don't look at me." She called. "Seriously." She looked up at the stage and then began to shove through the crowd, Scott and Stephen followed.

When they finally arrived at the front, they gawked up at the stage.

"Did they record us and then play it on a giant, super HD screen?" Scott asked.

"No…it's a different song." Stephen explained.

Up on stage, a three piece band were playing.

Scott gasped, "NEGA SCOTT!"

As if he heard him over the screams, Scott's arch nemesis (aside from alot of other people) peered down at them all, smirking.

"Who are the others…?" Stephen asked, he knew the inevitable answer.

On guitar and vocals was an identical Stephen, and on drums, another Kim. Kim's worst fear, a girl drummer and it was her…

She dragged the two boys out from the crowd and back stage.

"This can't be happening." Scott said, baffled. "I defeated him! You saw!" He pointed accusingly at Kim.

"I didn't see." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you did! After I kissed you and-"

"You kissed her?"

Scott whirled around, Ramona and the others were in the door way.

"What? No!" He said shakily.

"You just said you did!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure he meant a complaining "no" as opposed to a denying "no"." Wallace deciphered.

"Kim?" Ramona asked beseechingly.

For the first time since most of them had known her, Kim blushed and she was nervous.

"Whoa!" Neil gulped.

"She blushed; I've never seen that before." Knives said, eyes wide.

"I've got it on camera." Wallace boasted, showing them all the picture on his phone. "I also recorded it, and put it on You Tube, it's already got 7537 hits."

"I've seen it before." Lisa shrugged. "When she and Scott were dat—ttatataa…ahahaha…" She was cut off by Kim, Scott and Ramona's collective stares.

"Ramona." Scott and Kim said in unison. Ramona glared at them again.

"Look." Kim said, stepping forward. "It wasn't like that…I'd been lonely up north-"

"If only she'd said "down south". That would have been an awesome innuendo." Wallace whispered to Lisa, they both giggled.

Kim huffed at them, then turned back to Ramona. "It didn't go any further. He kissed me and I pulled away."

"Hey! It took you a while to pull away! And then you kissed me again!" Scott justified.

More silence.

"You're digging a hole…and I'm going to bury you in it." Kim said, fists clenched. "It's not how it sounds."

"Not exactly, no." Scott said. But Scott's voice came from the other side of the room. Everyone watched as The Unknown joined them.

"As I recall, Scott kissed Kim, Kim took her time but eventually pulled away. Scott called her the one "constant" in his life. And before he left they shared one last goodbye kiss." Nega Scott rested his hand on his heart.

"How adorable." Nega Kim said, she and Nega Stephen stood on either side of Nega Scott.

At this stage, Ramona was seething.

"It was for good luck. She told me to go get Ramona." Scott stepped toward Nega Scott.

""Go get your girlfriend, kiss her, and then remember the taste of my lips" very supportive of you, Kim." Nega Kim giggled. There was something different about this Kim, and it was freaking everyone out.

"Not true." Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Um…I'm you…I was kinda there." Nega Kim said in a mock apologetic tone.

"Yeah, how are you here?" Stephen asked, breaking the tension and so stopping the Kim's from breaking each other.

"Good question, Stevo." Nega Stephen said. "Well, up until a while ago we were a part of you."

"I defeated you." Scott said to Nega Scott.

Nega Scott laughed. "Did you actually think I'd really let you win? I did that to get back into your mind, assess things. You brought me back with your continued ignorance."

"With your insecurity." Nega Stephen said to Stephen.

"With you lack of confidence and…jealousy." Nega Kim taunted Kim. "Always fading into the background. Ever so laconic. It was driving me nuts, I had to get free. You could learn from me."

"Get away from me." Kim warned her. Nega Kim merely smirked.

Kim grabbed her coat and headed for the exit, only stopping to turn to Ramona and apologize again before leaving.

Nega Scott seemed concerned. Scott would have gone after her, if Ramona hadn't been in the state she was. Stephen, Neil and Lisa followed her instead.

"Our work is done here." Nega Scott looked to his band mates. "See you in the next round."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yeah. It was a tie. What, did you bribe the judges of something? Probably slept with them, eh Scottie?" Nega Kim said as The Unknown left, Nega Kim gave one last grin at Ramona for good measure.

Ramona then left too. "Don't follow me, Scott."

This left Scott, Stacey, Wallace, Knives and Natalie.

"Poor, little bro. Let's get you home." Stacey said, leading Scott out like he was a frail old man.

The four stayed with Scott most of the night and then slept over; they knew Scott wouldn't want to be alone, with only himself for company.

* * *

><p>"Who does she think she is?" Kim muttered to Stephen, Neil and Lisa.<p>

"Well…you..." Neil said. Kim merely looked at him, "Sorry, not helping."

Kim turned to Stephen. "What are you insecure about?"

Stephen was hoping that they would have forgotten about that. "My break up with Joseph. It was the first time I admitted who I am and then he dumps me. Maybe I should just go back with Julie."

"I thought you were gay!" Neil was utterly flummoxed.

"I am." Stephen said, just as flummoxed.

"Either you're calling Julie a man, or you're bi." Lisa informed him.

"Oh…" He mulled it over. "The second one…"

"Kim." Lisa said, they looked at each other. "Nega Kim seemed to really grate you, what's that all about?"

"The things she was saying…" Kim shook her head.

"Were they true?" She asked.

"I don't really want to get into it." Kim shrugged it off. "But thanks for staying with me."

"That's okay."

"You're welcome."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kim was on her way to the video store in which she worked, which had gladly taken her back after her return to Toronto.<p>

"Kim."

Kim looked to see Scott walking alongside her.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." He said.

"So many apologies. Maybe you should work on not having anything to apologize for." She said snappily.

It took her a while to notice he wasn't walking with her anymore. She turned back.

"Alright, well…I just wanted to say I was sorry. Maybe you could come and see Ramona with me later." He said, he gave one last apologetic smile and then he turned away.

Kim faltered. She'd never seen Scott look so hurt. Or hurt at all.

Whatever. He could go cry on Ramona's shoulder.

She then carried on to the No-Account video store.

* * *

><p>Nega Scott watched Kim walk away; he peered down at her from a rooftop, inconspicuously.<p>

"Did it work?" Nega Kim asked, joining him. "Did she think you were Scott?"

"Yeah, pretty sure she did." He said, guiltily. Nega Scott was Scott's complete opposite, which meant that he could be utterly cruel when he wanted to, but unlike Scott, there was nothing Nega Scott thought more of than someone he cared about, and furthermore, he couldn't stop caring.

Nega Kim, on the other hand, couldn't care less. "Good. This is going to be easy." Noticing that Nega-Scott hadn't said much, Nega-Kim walked over to him and smoothed his hair back, he closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go get Scott now." She informed him.

He paused. "Yeah…just make sure you start off slow…we don't want to make anything obvious."

"Right." She said, giving him a wink and a smirk, before departing.

Nega-Scott contemplated following Kim to her job, but he didn't want to create any more suspicion than was needed.

* * *

><p>Scott was walking back to his apartment after a long day of…pretty much nothing. But, who should he find sat on his door step but Kim Pine?<p>

"Kim?" He asked.

She looked up, "Obviously."

"Oh." He said.

There was a pause.

"Can I come in? It's cold out here." She asked, getting up and kicking some of the snow from her boots.

"Oh, sure…yeah." He said, proceeding to open the door.

Kim walked straight in and sat down on Scott's sofa, she brushed her hair back from her face and looked at him expectantly. He just stood by the door, watching her.

"Care to join me?" She said after a while.

Scott coughed loudly. "Yes, okay, right." Scott dumped his stuff by the door, and closed it. He then hesitantly went to join her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." He said defensively, sitting finally.

She grinned despite herself, then she regained her composure. "I think we should talk about the other night."

"Really?" He asked.

She seemed exasperated and entertained at the same time. "Yeah."

"Okay, well…what?" He asked.

"What Nega-Kim was saying…just know that it's not…what it sounded like." She said, mulling it over.

"And the same with Nega-Scott." He said, fidgeting in his seat.

"I want you to know that I'm totally happy for you and Ramona. And maybe I shouldn't have kissed you again but as I said, I was really lonely. And as I also said, it'll never happen again." She told him, she looked up at him and their eyes locked for a moment. Scott noticed that there was something different in them. She looked away.

"I know you like Ramona." He assured her.

"I love Ramona; she's one of my best friends." Kim pressed. "Well…she was."

"She's still your friend." Scott reassured her.

"So I'd hope." She said. She took a long deep breath in.

"Are you…like…okay and whatever?" He asked awkwardly.

She looked up at him again; her gaze lingered for a moment. "I'm fine. Okay, later, Pilgrim." She got up, patting his knee, and headed for the door.

"You're leaving?" He asked, rising from the sofa and dithering.

"Yeah." She turned back to him, "I'll see you later, okay? Maybe we can talk to Ramona."

"Sure." He said, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Nega-Kim chuckled to herself as she closed Scott's apartment door.<p>

Just too easy. She thought to herself as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Scott walked up to Stephen Stills' house and paused before knocking. He didn't feel as if he could face Kim with the way he was feeling…all….confused and everything. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.<p>

He felt a body walk into his and heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to see that Kim had opened the door and walked into him, he steadied her.

"What the-?" He questioned. She looked down at his hands on her and he immediately let go. "In a rush?"

"One of my drum sticks broke and I just have to run and get another." She explained, slowly edging around him.

"Need company or…?" He started, unsure of where to go.

"No! No…that's fine…" She said, she turned and hurried away.

"Oh…um…" He said, feeling slightly spurned. He headed inside.

Neil and Stephen were there, Stephen was setting up the equipment and Neil was playing with a cool new gaming device on the couch.

"Sup, Scott." Stephen acknowledged. Seeing them again reminded Scott that Stephen and Neil had chosen to go home with Kim instead of him, were they closer than he'd thought?

"So…Kim broke her drum stick then…" He stated.

Stephen and Neil looked up at him. "Yeah." Neil said, getting back to his game.

Okay, so it wasn't just an excuse to avoid him. Good.

Scott picked up his bass and started strumming on it, he been able to buy a new one with all the coins he'd collected through defeating the evil exes.

After a while, Kim reappeared. Scott smiled at her when she came in, her eyes landed on him for a spilt second, but she looked away.

"I just bought another pair; I couldn't be bothered with going all the way back home." She told them, walking past Scott to take her place at her drum set.

"Alright, "Indefatigable"." Stephen instructed.

"WE ARE SEX-BOB-OMB! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

Scott's playing was sloppy, he was too distracted. Wondering if Ramona was okay, wondering if Kim was okay, wondering when Nega-Scott would rear his attractive head again.

"Scott, Kim! Could you focus? We need to get ready for the next round." Stephen urged. Scott looked at Kim; he hadn't even noticed her playing.

"I'm sorry! I'm just worried about Nega-Kim rearing her ugly head again." Kim explained, tapping her drum sticks nervously.

"She's not ugly." Scott said immediately.

Kim looked displeased at the comment.

Scott was utterly bemused. "Of course she's not!"

Kim was evidently not taking this as a compliment as Scott had intended. "I hate her." She muttered.

He knew that Nega-Kim was a different person but Scott couldn't help worrying about her hating someone who was her exactly. Scott started to twiddle on his base; no words of comfort sprang to mind.

"Alright. Once more." Stephen broke the silence.

* * *

><p>Scott and Kim were getting ready to leave Stephen and Neil's house, band practice was over and Scott was exhausted. Eventually, Scott and Kim stood outside the house, awkwardly.<p>

"We said something about talking to Ramona?" Scott said, suddenly, glad of a subject to discuss.

"Oh, right. I guess we did." She recalled.

"I think she's working right now." Scott said as they walked down the street, he was keeping an eye out for a door to subspace.

"Don't you think she'd mind us butting in while she's at work? I mean, I know how I hate it when you just turn up, devil may care, at my place." She informed him, tucking her hands into her pockets as they walked.

"Naw, I do it all the time." He shrugged.

"My point exactly." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright!" Scott said, suddenly stopping, "If you think you know my girlfriend so much better than I do."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." She gave a small grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see." He said, grinning back, grabbing her hand and falling back through a subspace door.

"Wha-!" Kim gasped as the fell. "Not again!"

As they fell through subspace Kim clutched at Scott's hand, and that suddenly evoked a memory in him.

They fell to the floor with a thump.

Kim groaned, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes, "What's the deal? Don't we usually fall though another door?"

Scott stretched out his sore muscles and stood up, pulling Kim with him.

"What is this?" She asked.

The edges of subspace were blurry, it was hard to tell. Then, all of a sudden, it was starting to get clearer.

Scott knew where they were. "Oh." He said in a small voice.

Two figures were walking through a park, holding hands, they were close together.

"Can you tell where we are?" Kim asked, squinting into the distance at the pair.

"Um…no." He lied. Scott knew this was his own memory, so it must be easier for him to see than Kim. She'd have her own version. Scott continued to watch the two in the distance.

A woosh of air whipped around Scott and Kim and when they blinked, they were next to the couple holding hands. They had stopped by a reddening tree and had turned to face each other.

"I hope you don't think it's lame of me to say this, but I'm really happy right now." The boy said to the girl.

"Why on earth would you say that, Scott?" Kim asked Scott. Scott was silent, and then Kim realized it wasn't him who'd said it, not presently anyway.

The couple, 17 year old Scott and Kim, were still smiling at each other, Kim could see them clearly now.

"I am too. That's totally weird for me." Younger Kim blushed.

Kim's hair was longer, Scott's was shorter, and they were generally youthful, happy.

Younger Scott hugged Younger Kim closer, "Well, I'm going to try and make you happy all of the time."

She pressed her head into him and closed her eyes. Rain started to fall.

"It's raining." He informed her.

"I don't care." She said, looking up at him again. They stared for a long moment before kissing, eyes closed, rain cascading over them; they held each other close to keep warm.

Present Scott and Kim watched their 17 year old counterparts, unable to think of what to do next.

"Is this a joke?" Kim asked him, finally turning to face him.

"What? No!" He said, offended that she would think that.

"Well, then why would-"She began.

"Reminiscing, are we?" Someone said behind them.

Ramona was stood there, glaring.

"Not again!" Scott cried. "You always turn up at the most incriminating moments."

Ramona shook her head and began to skate away.

"Ramona!" Scott called, he went to follow her. "This isn't what it looks like; we just came here to talk to you. Ramona! Didn't we, K-?" Scott turned to beseech Kim for help, but she was walking away in the opposite direction.

Scott actually gave a small sob. He couldn't follow them both. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, if he followed Kim, Ramona would think something was going on, but if he followed Ramona, he didn't think Kim would forgive him this time.

Suddenly, subspace shifted. Scott was stood beside the old family car, the young him and his family were about to leave, the young Scott looked out of the window, where young Kim was watching them.

He waved to her, and then the car set off, jittering into the distance.

Scott was surprised when he didn't go with the car; he stayed with Kim, who was watching the car. As soon as the car was out of sight, Scott saw Kim's lip tremble, she blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. Scott watched her walk away; she held her hand over her mouth to hide her sorrow.

He realized that this wasn't his memory, it was Kim's. She had felt him leaving her again.

He knew who we had to follow. For once, he had to put his friend first.

* * *

><p>After Scott had finally found his way out of the maze of subspace, he couldn't find Kim or Ramona anywhere.<p>

"Have you seen Kim or Ramona?" Scott asked Stephen Stills and Neil.

"No, not since band practice, what are yo-" Stephen began as he and Neil bemusedly looked at Scott.

"Have you seen Kim or Ramona?" Scott asked Stacy and Julie in The Second Cup.

"Nope. Caramel Macchiato?" Stacy asked.

"He doesn't get free stuff!" Julie scolded. Stacy ignored her.

"Have you seen Kim or Ramona?" Scott asked Lisa and Natalie, whom he bumped into in the street.

"No, are they alright?" Lisa asked.

"They're probably just out shopping…" Natalie said absently.

"Not after the other night." Lisa reminded her.

"Have you seen Kim or Ramona?" Scott asked Wallace and Knives who were hanging in the sushi bar.

"What did you do?" They both immediately asked.

"Argh!" Scott complained. He pulled his hood over his head and exited into the snowy Toronto street.

* * *

><p>Kim hurried away from the ghastly scene, certain that Scott would once again pick his precious Ramona and push her aside. He could only hear Scott calling for Ramona as she left.<p>

She was drawn towards a subspace door and it took her to Queen and Bathurst.

"I hate this place." She mumbled, pulling up her hood to shield herself from the snow.

Now what? Hang out with Lisa, Neil, Stephen? No, they'd know something was up and she wasn't ready to discuss this just yet. How she was feeling, angry, betrayed, shunned…

She finally got to her and Lisa's apartment and started to fumble with the keys. Her nerves were making it hard to get a firm hold.

"Kim." A hand fell on her shoulder.

She whipped around and lashed out due to her agitation. They caught her hand before she hit them.

She stalled.

"Scott?" She asked in disbelief, although it was plain to see that it was him. "What are yo-?"

"Can we talk?" He asked, nodding to the door of her apartment.

She mulled it over, "No, not you, not now."

"Please." He said, more forcefully.

She was quite taken aback.

She said nothing as she opened the door and he gestured for her to enter.

She walked in and dumped her bag on the sofa, she heard the door close.

"What do you wan-?" She was cut off, she let out a small puff of air and Scott hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that happened." He told her, cradling her head in his hand.

"What's going on? Nothing's happened to me. Are you insane?" She asked, trying to flinch away.

He looked at her, "Don't say that…that wasn't nothing."

"Did you hear I got hurt or something? I'm fine."

"No, I'm talking about what happened in subspace." He said, just as confused as her.

She stared, dumbfounded. "You care?" She asked him outright.

"Of course I do!" He said, startling her.

"No, you don't…you're Scott Pilgrim!" She gawked at him.

"I care about you." He told her, in a soft tone, with an intense sense of feeling she'd never heard cross his lips before, not to her.

For once, Kim had no snappy retort. She felt like her heart was beating in her head.

He looked conflicted.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He reached his hand up, as if he were about to stroke her hair back from her face, he stopped. "Nothing. I'm gonna go."

"What?" She asked breathlessly, as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you later okay?" He said.

"Wait!" She called, she watched him walk down her path, "Where are you going?"

He stopped, but didn't look back. "I…I have to find Ramona…"

And then he walked away.

She couldn't think. What was this?

"Kim." He called back. She looked up. "Get inside, it's cold."

She did as he said. She went into her room, kicked off her boots and just lay under the bed sheets, she was still cold.

* * *

><p>"Any luck, Guy?" Wallace asked Scott, they and the others were all sat in yet another venue, all except Ramona, Lisa, Stephen and Kim.<p>

Scott groaned, rubbing his forehead. He knew where Stephen was, head first, in the toilet, but that was the only person he'd found.

"No, nothing. No word from any of them." He was still scanning the crowd as he spoke. At last he saw Lisa make her way through the sea of people.

"Lisa!" Scott called, making his way over to her. "Did she say any-?"

"What did you do to that girl!" She yelled, smacking him round the head.

"Ow!" Scott reacted, stepping back and rubbing his head. "Nothing!"

Lisa glared at him.

"I mean…nothing…in my control..." He justified.

"…What?" She asked.

He explained about what had happened in subspace and Lisa seemed lost for words for a while. "Tell me you went after Kim."

"Yes, yes! Well, I tried. I looked all over town for her." He defended himself.

"Did you try her apartment…?" Lisa asked despairingly.

"…Eventually." He said. "People don't just go back to their apartment…do they?"

"Listen to what you just said…" Lisa advised him.

"Whatever! Look, I went there and I called there was no answer, I stayed there for about an hour, and then I was shooed away."

"Well, I think you may have really broken her this time, Scott." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Lisa merely looked at him and then walked to the others.

"Wait!" When she didn't come back Scott sighed.

"Hey." Scott turned to see Ramona looking shamefully down at the floor; he was surprised he'd heard her over the music.

"Ramona!" He sighed in relief. He pulled her out of the crowd somewhere quieter.

"I just want to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Kim, you're my girlfriend, Ramona, and I'm not going to cheat on you." He explained.

"I never really thought you would." She gave a huff. "And even if you did or had, I couldn't exactly be a hypocrite about it."

"But, I didn't." He said again. "I'm sorry if you were hurt by anything that happened."

"I'm sorry too." She smiled uncertainly.

The two kissed. Scott ran his hands through her short hair, leant down to her height, opened his eyes so he could see her frec-

He swallowed and went into a coughing fit, backing away from Ramona.

"Are you well?" She asked, patting his back.

"Fine…fine." He sputtered. "Let's go." He put his arm around her and held her tightly, he held Ramona tightly.

When Scott and Ramona arrived back into the crowd, the others were all crowded round in a huddle.

"What's up, guys?" Scott asked them.

They all gave mingled shouts out "Ramona!", "Hey!", "Great to see you!" and "Where you been?" But they looked a bit sketchy.

Scott and Ramona questioned them with their eyes.

"Oh for God's sake!" said someone in amongst them.

Kim shoved past them, rolling her eyes. Kim looked only at Ramona as she approached them. "Ramona, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I was going to apologize to you!" Ramona smiled at her. Kim smiled back, the girls hugged. Kim still refrained from looking at him.

Everyone seemed relieved, all except Scott, quite frankly, he was mad at Kim now. She'd not even given him a chance to explain. Why wouldn't she just look?

Stephen made his way through the crowd looking slightly dazed, his eyes fell on Kim and they lit up. He said nothing as he stumbled over to her; he held her face in his hands, "Thank you." He breathed.

She gave a chuckle. "Okay." She said, patting his hands and pushing them off her. Scott felt better when she had. She sniffed, "Have you been throwing up?"

"I brought a toothbrush this time!" He defended himself. He grabbed her hand and then took Scott's, he lead them to the back stage area.

"Good luck!" They called.

"Good luck, baby!" Ramona called.

"Thanks." Scott said with less humour than he'd intended.

"I was talking to Kim!" She called, everyone laughed.

Through the corner of his eye, Scott saw Kim gave a mock air kiss and Scott knew there was something wrong with her. When they got back stage, Scott didn't start anything for the sake of Stephen's fragile state. But that didn't mean he couldn't glare at her.

She returned his glare, neither of them adding anything to that. They sat on the sofa in their room, on either side of Stephen, who was too busy explaining their "game plan" to notice the visual assault that was currently taking place between them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the band recently signed with G-Man, Sex Bob-Omb!" The announcer bellowed. The crowd cheered as Sex Bob-Omb walked on the stage to play first.

Kim started things off, "WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB AND WE ARE HERE TO GIVE THE OTHER BANDS A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

Scott started to play, wondering what she could mean by that.

Scott noticed that she was playing the drums aggressively, more aggressively than usual. Unconsciously, Scott was matching her speed and ferocity. He could have sworn she was glaring at the corner of her eyes.

It came to the part of the song where each of them had a solo. Stephen did his, Scott and Kim faced straight ahead, breathing laboured. Next, Kim did hers and she annihilated her set, Scott felt the urge to match her now. His solo was quick and as dextrous as he could perform. They were supposed to get on with the song, but instead, Kim started to do another solo, which was, incredibly, even better than before.

So, she wanted to play?

Scott then decided that another solo was called for.

"Looks like things are heating up in this band!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered. Eventually, it was just Scott and Kim's instruments trying to drown each other out, but it was still jazzing the crowd.

Scott was close to his breaking point and he could see that Kim was too. They came to a silent agreement that they would end it, they did so and the audience erupted.

"Sex Bob-Omb!" The announcer cried.

They went off the stage and into their room, Stephen was over his nerves. "What was that, guys!"

"Uhhh." They both groaned as they collapsed onto the sofa.

"Whatever it was, keep doing it!" He laughed, clapping his hands together and beaming out of the door towards the still cheering crowd.

* * *

><p>"We can't let them win this round, the plan will be ruined." Nega Kim observed as Sex Bob-Omb walked off stage and the next band set up.<p>

"So, what do we do?" Nega Scott asked.

"I've got an idea." Nega Stephen grinned over at their opponents.

* * *

><p>Eventually, when Kim and Scott had recovered and the next band had played, Sex Bob-Omb got ready to watch The Unknown's performance.<p>

"I'm a little confident…is it alright to be confident?" Stephen asked happily.

The Unknown got out on stage and looked directly at them, they returned the steely glares. Nega Scott eye's blazed at Scott, even more than usual.

"WE ARE THE UNKNOWN! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

They began to play, and it was good, Scott didn't know how it matched up to theirs; he had been too busy trying to outdo Kim.

Then they started to do solo's the crowd jeered at their copycat routine.

"YES!" Stephen laughed.

"I am getting déjà vu here?" The announcer chuckled.

Then, as Nega Stephen did his solo, Nega Kim and Nega Scott swapped instruments!

"Wha-!" Sex Bob-Omb gasped.

Nega Scott and Nega Kim were now playing each other's instruments and the crowd was going wild.

"NO!" Stephen cried.

"AMAZING!" The announcer yelled.

And then, Nega Kim and Nega Stephen swapped, and eventually they were all playing completely different instruments.

Nega Kim was strutting around the stage, singing and playing.

_"You better watch your back._

_Because we've gotcha now._

_You better paint it black._

_If you don't know then we'll show you how._

_Yeah!"_

"Woooo!" The guys shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah, baby!"

"Work it, hunny!"

"She can't flaunt my body like that!" Kim growled.

Scott had to admit that he had been staring.

"So, they can swap! Big deal!" Stephen gulped.

They ended on a note that sent a shock wave through the audience, who were now hysterical.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE UNKNOWN!" The announcer sounded choked up with tears.

"Oh, come on!" Stephen yelled.

Nega Kim winked at them as they left the stage. Kim stared her down.

"Kim." Scott said softly, forgetting why he was mad at her in the first place.

She shrugged his hand off, and headed out of the dressing room.

"Kim!" He called her, running after her.

Stephen seemed catatonic and so did not follow.

"Kim, what are you doing? Kim!" He tried to keep up with her.

"I'm going to give that little bitch a piece of my mind!" Kim said, storming towards their dressing room.

"You'll just be giving her the satisfaction!" He told her.

"Well, what if I want the satisfaction?" She laughed a little hysterically.

"Kim…" He called, she approached the door, "Kim, don't!"

And she threw it open, marching in and going through into the next room, Scott followed.

He could see that she had stopped; she was looking rigidly at something he couldn't see.

"What?" He asked, joining her.

Nega Scott and Nega Kim were tangled up in each other on the sofa, kissing furiously.

Both Scott and Kim were speechless.

Nega Scott looked up at them and sighed, Nega Kim was still kissing his neck.

"N.K., babe, hang on." Nega Scott told her, she looked up and huffed at them, settling herself into Nega Scott's lap.

"And what exactly do you two want?" She inquired.

"You never said that you were together!" Scott blurted, feeling a little hot under the collar.

"I would have thought you could figure that out, champ." Nega Kim said pityingly, resting her head against Nega Scott's.

"Well, no! You…you're the same as us…we…we broke up…" Scott's words were confused.

"Yes, we're the same as you, but we're also your opposites." Nega Kim's explained lackadaisically.

Scott gaped at her.

She sighed, "Therefore, whereas you two broke up, we never did. Together since the days of NJHS."

"Of what?" He asked.

"Nega St. Joel's High School!" She snapped.

"Seriously?" Scott gawked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"So, what, do you guys have a secret alternate universe where all the "Nega's" live?" Scott laughed, she was silent, "Oh my God, you totally do!"

"What about Nega Knives, Envy, Ramona?" Kim asked finally, addressing Nega Scott.

He eyed her for a long while and then spoke, "Nega Knives is still our friend, but she didn't ever want me, she's settled for life with a suitable Chinese boy. Natalie never came out of her shell and so didn't turn into a bitch and Ramona…well, she doesn't like change, she's not impulsive and so she waited for Nega Gideon, who is not a dick by the way, and they're actually quite happy together."

"Oh, God, that's messed up." Scott shook his head.

"Oh." Nega Kim moaned suddenly. Scott felt a jolt in his stomach, "Can you leave now?" She was pressed into Nega Scott, stroking his arm.

"Stop putting on that high voice, it is so annoying!" Kim shouted.

"You'd sound like this too if you were remotely satisfied-" Nega Kim was cut off as Kim charged towards her, Nega Kim seemed to relish this, standing up and smirking.

"Girls, stop!" Nega Scott roared putting Nega Kim behind him.

Scott stepped after Kim and grabbed her by the waist. "Let me get her!" She begged.

"Go, get out of here. And remember how it feels, Kim. And Scott," Nega Kim called him, he couldn't help but look, "I'm sure you remember too." She actually winked at him.

Scott felt the jolt again and he suddenly realised how he was holding Kim. He swung her around and let go, ushering her out.

* * *

><p>Nega Scott watched Kim and Scott leave. The way Kim had been looking at him then, he really thought she wasn't starting to catch on, that she knew the difference between him and Scott. A part of him actually hoped she did.<p>

Nega Kim laughed when they'd left and began to kiss him again.

"They're gone." He reminded her, pulling away.

"So, I can't kiss my boyfriend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at his face and brushed some hair back. "In fact…"

"What?" He asked.

"I have a better idea." She grinned, taking his hand and leading him out. She dialled a number on her phone. "Neg Steve, where's Ramona?"

Nega Scott heard a mumble at the end of the line. "Great and where'd the other two go? Awesome." She said, ending the call.

She pulled Nega Scott into the corridor and pushed him into an indented wall by the side.

"What are you-?" He began.

"Shush." She instructed softly, pressing a finger to his lips and then replacing it with her own lips.

Even though Nega Scott had to admit that Nega Kim was one of the cruellest people he'd ever met, he did find it hard to resist her.

Nega Scott pulled her close, and fell into the kiss.

Nega Kim knew what she was doing. She wrapped her arms around Nega Scott's neck, and smiled into the kiss, she knew he loved it when she did that.

Then she heard footsteps and she knew who was coming. Nega Kim intentionally moaned with pleasure so as to draw attention to the two of them.

"Scott?" Ramona gasped. "Kim?"

"Ramona." Nega Scott looked up at her, he assessed things and then looked back down at Nega Kim disapprovingly, she merely shrugged.

"Hey, Ramona. I guess this means we're not friends again, huh?" Nega Kim taunted.

Tears started to stream down Ramona's cheeks and she fled the scene.

"How dumb can you get?" Nega Kim mocked.

"Hey." Nega Scott cautioned her. "Enough."

Nega Kim huffed and then started to walk back to the dressing room, Nega Scott followed behind her.

_Hope you liked this first chapter! Next chapter will be up pretty soon._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, please review! :)<em>


	2. Illusions

**So, he's the next chapter! I own nothing, Bryan Lee O'Malley is amazing and I am only writing this because of his amazing work, so there you have it. Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Are you okay now?" Scott asked Kim, who he'd had to take outside to cool and calm down in the fresh, crisp air.<p>

"As okay as I'm gonna be." She shrugged.

"You can't let her antagonize you like that, right?" He reminded her. "You're the dominant one; she comes from you, not the other way around."

"Yeah…" She nodded. "I can get rid of her, I can defeat her."

"Well…" Scott said.

"What?"

"The thing is, I've learnt that you can't get rid of your Nega completely, they're your dark side, but the dark and the light need to balance out. You taught me that." He said, smiling.

"Oh…I guess I did, didn't I?" She said grudgingly.

Scott chuckled at her tone.

"I don't want to be like her, I hate her."

"Please stop saying that." He plead.

"Why should I, you hate her don't you?"

"No."

"What!"

"It's just that…well…"

"What is it?" She asked, critically. "Smarter than me, more outgoing, sexier? She's-"

"I can't hate anything that's you." He said quickly.

There was a peculiar silence between them; they just focused on each other's eyes, green on brown.

"We have to get inside…" She said finally.

"Yeah…find out the score…thing…" He agreed following after her.

"And for the first time in TIBB history, we've decided that both Sex Bob-Omb and The Unknown deserve to be in the final round!" They heard as they entered.

By this time, Stephen had passed out. Cheering broke out and Kim and Scott were shoved towards the stage.

A chair had been put in place so that the unconscious Stephen could be on stage too.

Sex Bob-Omb stood across from The Unknown, the atmosphere was euphoric but the tension between them was tangible.

"What happened to Stephen Stills?" The commentator asked Kim and Scott as the crowd quieted down.

"He gets very emotional over this sort of thing." Kim explained, the crowd laughed appreciatively.

"So, how do you guys feel?" The guy asked, shoving a microphone up to their faces.

"Um, you know…totally…" Scott struggled.

"Honoured." Kim provided.

"Stoked?" Scott asked uncertainly.

The audience laughed. The guy then walked over to The Unknown, who were glaring over at Sex-Bob-Omb.

"And what about you guys? "Stoked" too?" He chuckled.

"I guess it makes sense." Nega Kim shrugged nonchalantly.

"You guess?" The announcer asked.

Kim sensed her chance to take Nega Kim down a peg or two. She cleared her throat and requested a microphone from one of the tech guys near the stage. "Are you saying that you don't agree with the judges' decision?"

Nega Kim's eyes landed on Kim, far from being annoyed, she grinned almost approvingly. "Oh no, the judges put _us_ through. So how could the decision be incorrect, Kimmy?" She gestured to herself and her band. "Oh, and I must say, that drum solo was really…something."

The audience gave an "Ooh!"

Kim stared her down, "Yeah, coming from the girl who has to play other instruments to distract from the fact that she can't play _one_ right." Kim's tone was playful. Scott laughed, Stephen seemed to be coming around, he grinned slightly.

Nega Kim did not falter, even as the audience gave an "Oh!"

"Is that…a challenge?" There was a glint in her eyes, which were smiling.

"What do you think?" Kim answered back before she could see sense. The audience cheered and the tech guys were already setting up the stage for a drum off.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Kim?" Asked Stephen, completely awake now.

"Kim can take her, Stephen." Scott said, putting his arm around her to give her a one armed hug of encouragement.

"Thanks, Scott." She mumbled, suddenly self-conscious again. He was making her nervous…no, no he wasn't…why was he the only guy who seemed to do that to her?

Nega Kim took her place at her drum kit, turning to face Kim with casually crossed legs and her head tilted to the side slightly.

"You can do it, Kim P." Scott whispered into her ear. He used her high school nick name. She lifted her head up, straightened her back up and walked over to her drum kit.

Kim and Nega Kim battled it out, their drums as their only weapons. Nega Kim was good on her drums but so was Kim. Kim suspected bitterly that while Nega Kim had been out with Nega Scott, Kim had been working all her aggression into her drum playing.

When the battle was over, with no victor as they'd have kept going if they weren't stopped, The Unknown and Sex-Bob-Omb declared a truce between them for the time being. To seal the deal, Nega Stephen invited Sex-Bob-Omb and whoever they wanted to bring, to an after party at their place that night.

Sex-Bob-Omb were greeted by their friends and congratulated as they left the stage.

"Where's Ramona?" Scott asked when he was unable to find her.

"She just texted me saying she was going home." Stacey told him, shrugging.

Scott checked his newly purchased phone to see that he had no messages. "What's wrong now?" He mumbled, still staring at the phone.

"Everything okay?" Lisa asked, stepping beside him, peering at the phone.

Scott's brow creased, he looked up at the others, Kim and Stephen were still basking in everyone's admiration, Scott swore that he could see Kim's mouth tilt up at the edges slightly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He told Lisa, "Let's go to the party."

Didn't he deserve to just go and hang out with his friends for once without having to worry about something else?

* * *

><p>As Kim and the others walked out of the venue she felt someone's hand on her arm. She turned out to see someone she recognised vaguely.<p>

"Uh, hey, Kim." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, hey." She said, unsure of how affectionate she should be towards him…or who he was…

"It's Lucas." He said, shaking her hand formally.

"Lucas…Crash!" She recognised him. "As in "Crash And The Boys" currently known as "The Boys And Crash"!" She was pleased that she finally recalled him.

"That's me." He laughed.

"But, yeah, Lucas … Lucas Wilson." Kim corrected herself.

He smiled at her; she looked down so that he couldn't see the slight blush he was giving her. He cleared his throat and started to rummage in his pocket. "I know this is kind of stupid and you've probably been getting this all night but…" He retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, It had what she assumed was his number on it.

"Oh, wow." She was seriously taken aback. "I haven't been getting this all night."

"Guys have been giving you their numbers, I've seen." He seemed confused.

Kim stopped. "Oh my God, I thought they were giving me coupons," she held her hand against her forehead in despair.

He laughed out loud, "You're really funny."

"I have my moments." She said modestly. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"I wasn't invited." He admitted.

"Well, The Unknown told us to invite whoever we wanted and I want you…to come…Oh for-"She shook her head, she wasn't wording this properly.

"Really? Thanks, okay, I'll see you there." He smiled again before heading off, Kim walked away too, but they both looked back at the same time, eliciting a smile from Kim.

Scott, who had been glancing over at Kim throughout hers and Crash's exchange, watched her walk away, intensely bothered that he could never make her smile like that anymore.

* * *

><p>It turned out that The Unknown's shared apartment was amazing. It was modern looking and also looked very expensive. It was open plan and everyone present was torn between envy and the desire to be there.<p>

"Wow." Knives glommed as she and the others arrived, staring around at the opulence. Kim, Scott and Stephen on the other hand refused to be impressed. The party was already full of buzzing people, overjoyed to be there.

"Sex-Bob-Omb and Co!" They were greeted by The Unknown, who had changed into new outfits and were definitely outshining Sex-Bob-Omb in every aspect.

"How nice of you to join us, we're honoured, really." Nega Kim said, clinging onto Nega Scott's arm, he was letting his eyes drift over her so affectionately that it made Scott and Kim uncomfortable.

"Well, thanks for the invite." Stephen said on their behalf, "Nice place."

"We know." She nodded, "So, we'll see you guys around and enjoy!"

And with that The Unknown slipped back into the crowd and "Sex-Bob-Omb and Co" decided it was time to mingle.

Kim didn't know where to go, so she just stood there for a moment, until realising that Scott hadn't moved either. They exchanged a small smile.

"Ramona here?" She asked.

"I told her where we were in a text but she hasn't gotten back to me." Scott quickly scanned the room for her, as he did he saw Nega Kim and Nega Scott making out. Kim looked over and saw what he saw. "Wanna drink?"

"Hell yeah." Kim agreed. They both walked towards the refreshments table.

"Aren't you going to say "I thought you didn't drink"?" He asked her knowingly.

"Well, no, because judging by how completely wasted you've gotten on like…all of my birthdays and all of yours since we've known each other, you do drink." She said smugly, stirring a cocktail she'd just concocted.

"Oh, please! I'm not that bad." He waved her off.

"Yeah, right! Do you even remember my 21st? I guess you wouldn't because you were wasted." She recounted. Kim had just moved to Toronto around her 21st birthday and Scott couldn't wait to celebrate it, and having her back in his life.

"Oh no, I remember." He nodded, "I seem to recall you getting so off your head that I had to take you home."

"Oh my God! I forgot about that." She said embarrassed. "And then you-"

Another lost memory was coming back to her…to both of them.

* * *

><p>Kim and Scott were both trashed but still managed to make their way back to Kim's, with difficulty, after trying to get into several wrong apartments and disturbing local residents.<p>

They were both giggling as they stumbled inside Kim's.

"Shush! My roommates suck, they'll totally nark on us if we wake them." She warned him.

"Well, they should get a life!" He said above a whisper as if he were shouting at the top of his lungs.

"No!" Kim whined as they went into the living room, they sat on the sofa and Kim nuzzled into Scott. "Why?"

"Wha-?" Scott registered Kim's question vaguely.

"Why, Scott, why did you leave…me?" She mumbled softly. Scott sobered up for a moment while she drifted off. He searched for an answer but couldn't find one; instead he stroked her red hair back from her face and rocked her gently.

* * *

><p>They came back to the present day and shook themselves as they came out of their reverie. Scott wasn't sure how to react, or how Kim would react.<p>

"Why is it that every time I even speak to you some new fantastical revelation comes to light?" She questioned, stalking off.

"Kim." Scott called her, she didn't come back. She'd come back eventually, she always did.

* * *

><p>Kim had had enough. What was going on? Why did her mind keep sending her these thoughts? Ones she knew he shared, but neither of them knew how to deal with.<p>

She went to sit next to Knives and Stephen, who were chatting away with people she didn't know, and didn't really want to know.

Her eyes drifted over to her other friends in the room; she saw Lisa and Envy/Natalie in the heart of the room, attention glued on them.

Scott had loved the fact that he'd final gotten closure with…I'll just call her Natalie, it is her name after all…Natalie, he'd been fricking overjoyed, so why on earth couldn't he see that Kim needed closure too?

Did he not think she deserved it, did he think everything was all peaches and gravy and didn't need to be discussed? Did he not see the broken, bitter woman with a crushed seventeen-year-old's eyes?

She drank the last of her cocktail and swapped the glass for an unopened bottle of beer on the table before her; she opened it and took a glug.

* * *

><p>Nega Scott watched as Scott once again pissed off Kim and he wished he could shake some sense into him. Nega Scott watched her leave him standing there, Scott watched her go, calling her, but then sighing in defeat and going to most likely seek out one of his friends.<p>

Nega Scott actually felt a small lump in his throat as he saw the look on Kim's face. After a while he cleared his throat and got Nega Kim's attention, who had been talking to some of the party go-ers.

"Hey, I was just thinking that right about now would be a great time to initiate the next phase." He whispered to her. She took a look at where Scott and Kim were and nodded to him slightly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked quickly after Kim.

She was sat on a sofa in between Stills and Knives, clutching a beer, her eyes were closed. Nega Scott really watched to punch Scott in the face but he'd have to restrain himself. He went behind the sofa and reached around her.

"Lemme take that for you." He suggested softly, removing it from her hands and placing it down.

"Hey, Scott!" Knives said, grinning up at him. "Heard from Rammy?"

"Yeah, heard from Rammy?" Kim repeated harshly.

"No, not yet." He said politely. "How many has she had?" He asked Knives.

"Hm, well she had a cocktail before she came over here and she drank these pretty quickly." Knives explained, gesturing to the two empty bottles on the table.

I'll say, I only left her for a few minutes. Nega Scott thought.

"Okay, I think she needs some air." He said, walking around to lift Kim to her feet.

"Shove off, Pilgrim. You need some more air for your big head, I think it's deflating." She mumbled, but placed her arm around him anyway.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Knives agreed with Nega Scott.

"You okay there, Scott?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, I've got her." Nega Scott nodded.

He walked her around a corner, keeping an eye out for Scott.

"You don't need to do this; I'm not really that drunk. I just want to get out of here." She informed him, trying to shrug away from him.

"There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone, what are you, crazy?" He asked her.

"Well then, just take me somewhere quiet and leave me there." She instructed.

And with that, Nega Scott took her to the guest room. He sat her down on the bed.

"Are we allowed to be here?" She asked.

Keeping up the façade of being Scott, he replied, "Screw them, it's not as if we care."

"Yeah." She gave a short laugh. "Now, you can leave me alone."

"Kim." He said, sitting next to her. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She replied, irritated.

"Tell me everything; get it all off your chest." He told her, moving closer, wanting her to just cry it all out on her shoulder.

"How's this? You're a dick." She laughed humourlessly.

"Good, keep going."

"You're self-centred, asinine and completely oblivious to everything that isn't you, Ramona or sushi." She seemed to be more aware of things now; her eyes were boring into his.

"Yeah?" He egged her on, raising an uncaring eyebrow for good measure.

As he guessed, this rubbed her the wrong way. "You are still the same little boy I met seven years ago and nothing is going to change that!"

"To you." He said.

"…What"? She asked.

"I'm still the same to you." He continued. "You want it back and believe me, so do I. Do you know why I started dating Knives?"

She shook her head, suddenly hanging on his every word.

"It was because I was trying to get what we had back, but you'd grown up way more than I had, so I thought that it would be the same if I just went out with someone the same age but it wasn't, it wasn't the soppy high school romance, it was you." He told her, he didn't feel bad about telling her this, these were all Scott's thoughts and she deserved to know.

"And Ramona?" She asked after a pause.

"An obsession." He said, "Now, I can see you're tipsy, and upset, so-"

"Upset? Who's upset?" She asked, but her face wasn't angry, it was still locked on shock as she took in his words. "What the hell am I to you!"

"You're…" He didn't know what to say to that, Scott's thoughts about his relationship with Kim were complicated, she was one of his best friends although he always felt more but this was masked by his worry and desire not to have things change and Nega Scott couldn't tell her anything that Scott would deny the next day.

She glared at him and then made for the door. "I'm out of here."

"Kim, don't." He told her, getting up after her.

"I'll get a cab, no need to worry." She said scathingly.

"No, you're drunk and I'm keeping an eye on you." He told her, standing in front of the door.

"I don't want you to; you are the one person that I want to be extremely far away from right now." She said trying fruitlessly to move him from the exit.

"Kim." He rolled his eyes. She stopped shoving him and just leant her head against his arm, he felt her shudder slightly and he realised she was crying. "Kim!"

He lifted up her head to see her tear filled eyes and that broke him, she walked away from him, he knew she didn't want him to see her cry.

He followed her and turned her around to face him. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"Because you're a-"

"No, I mean why? It's not fair. You don't deserve it and I can't stand it." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"No." She mumbled into his sweater, "I need to stay mad at you."

He kissed the top of her head, "You'll be mad at me again in the morning, I promise."

She looked up at him, obviously confused at the kiss he'd just given her. Nega Scott realised that he didn't care anymore, he just wanted her to be happy and if Scott wouldn't help her to be, then he would.

"Come here." He said, leading her over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sniffing.

"Lie down." He told her. She raised one eyebrow and he laughed, "Just do it."

She did so, looking up at him, still confused. He lay down next to her and hugged her, she didn't respond first of all, but then she nuzzled into him, he stroked her hair back and rubbed her soothingly, until she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Kim stirred an hour or so later, but Scott was still holding her tightly, she raised her head sleepily. "Lucas."<p>

Scott frowned, "No, N-…Scott."

"No, I-I said I would meet up with him." She corrected herself as she slowly rose from the bed.

"Who's Lucas?" Scott asked, bothered.

"Lucas Wilson from "The Boys And Crash"." She told him, fixing herself in the mirror.

"Why do you care?" He asked her, brow creased.

"I told him I'd meet him." She repeated.

"Do you like him?" He asked, watching her.

"Like him? What is this high school?" She said, purposely taking a jab. "You wouldn't care anyway, now would you?"

He kept his face blank, "No, no of course not, that's why I just rocked you to sleep."

Kim couldn't take that. Why was he doing this?

"You have to stop messing with my head!" She rounded on him. "One minute you're the old idiotic Scott and the next you're overly caring and actually concerned for me. It's like you're the complete opposite…"

Her expression changed into one of comprehension, she looked down at the floor and it dawned on her. She looked back up at him.

Her expression was that of betrayal and abhorrence when she took a few steps backward and then headed for the door.

"Kim." He called. "No, Kim, wait, please!"

She wrenched the door open and left, scanning the room looking for one person.

And there was Scott, walking out of another room looking dishevelled and slightly giddy, tinged with guilt, a look she knew too well.

Nega Scott walked up beside her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, not even mustering anger, just pain and confusion. "It was all a lie."

"No." He said immediately. "Everything I said to you was true, and all my actions."

Kim went for the exit, Nega Scott grabbed her arm, "I've decided something." He whispered in her ear, "If he won't look after you, I will."

She tugged her arm out of his grasp and continued to walk. "Don't follow me."

When Kim was half way down the stairs leading out of the building, Stephen and Neil caught up with her. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked a little choked.

"Scott practically threw us out and told us to walk you home." Neil explained as Stephen put and arm around her.

"What's up?" Stephen asked her.

"What's not up?" She asked, dismissing the question and letting them walk her home.

* * *

><p>When Kim got back to her house she insisted that Stephen and Neil go back to the party, and when they left she felt obliged to at least give Lucas a call. Her feelings were all up in the air and so she wasn't afraid of calling him.<p>

"Hey, Lucas it's me…Kim." She shook her head at her stupidity.

"I knew your voice, Kim." He said, Kim gave a minute smile. "Where were you tonight?"

"That's what I saw calling about, I'm really sorry, but I kind of…had stuff to deal with tonight." She said ambiguously.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want to burden you with anything, I just wanted to apologize." She said, sitting down on her bed as she talked.

"Well, do you maybe want to do something, sometime?" He suggested. Kim mulled things over in her mind, Scott wasn't hers, he never would be and Nega Scott…he may be the one person who really cared about her…or acted like it…but he wasn't…nothing was true.

"You know if you're not too busy with band practice or anything-" Lucas continued.

"Yeah." Kim said, nodding even though he couldn't see. "I'd like that; do you want to get coffee tomorrow?"

He paused, probably surprised at her forwardness, "Yeah! Um, that'd be awesome, the Second Cup at two?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kim said, taking off her jacket.

They both hung up, and Kim flung her jacket on the floor of her room and lay down on her bed.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier That Night<em>

Nega Scott went off to see to Kimmy and Nega Kim set her eyes on Pilgrim. He was sat over with his sister and Neil, his head down, eyes glued to the drink in his hand. He looked so forlorn…or um, stupid.

Nega Kim assessed the situation, Kim was angry, Scott had done something to upset her, but Nega Kim knew that he would be more than up for forgetting about the whole thing, that's what he does.

When that was done, Nega Kim would get on with business, no more messing around.

"Hey, Scott." Nega Kim sat down on the arm of the chair, letting one leg swing playfully. Oh, wait, gotta be Kim, there's nothing playful about her.

"Kim." He said, looking up at her.

"Just forget it." She said, with wave of her hand.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I overreacted." She shrugged and then, taking a chance, she got up and let her hand fall softly on his head, as she walked away she caressed his hair and made sure he could see nothing but her. She added a subtle swing to her hips and she knew he was watching.

"Uh, Kim, hold up." He stopped her; she turned around and stared at him lazily. This was it; she had him in her grasp. "Can I talk to you?"

She sighed unhappily and pretended to scan the area, "Yeah, let's go in here." She held onto his shirt and pulled him into Nega Scott and Nega Kim's room.

"Should we be in here?" Scott asked, looking a little creeped out.

"Do you really care?" She challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

Scott stood up straight, trying to make himself look taller or something, puffing out his chest slightly, "No."

"Well, then, there's nothing to worry about." She gave a small laugh.

He sat down on the bed, but Kim wouldn't want to be near him, so Nega Kim leant against a wall.

"I want to apologize, I know I've done that before but I've never really explained myself." He said rubbing the back on his neck, looking embarrassed.

Nega Kim faltered for a moment, "You-…really?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be tough for you to believe." He nodded. "I've been such a jerk to you, and it's not cool because you've been such a good friend to me over the years and even though I haven't told you this, you were an awesome girlfriend."

Nega Kim realized that her jaw had dropped while listening to him and so closed it quickly.

"Do you remember when I'd forgotten my homework for ' class and you gave me yours, because you knew I was one step from suspension?" He asked her, a smile that, along with his guilty eyes, made her heart melt. Aw, God, how could I have stooped so low!

"Yeah, sh- I knew that I had to do that for you, against my better judgement I assure you." Nega Kim tried looking away from him to remain nonchalant.

"But it wasn't just that you bailed me out of trouble, you looked after me, like when I got sick and you risked getting sick too just to keep me company and you made me feel, like, really happy, like when you would always do this thing where just rest your cheek against mine after we'd kissed, It's just something I can't forget." He had a far off look in his eyes.

Nega Kim found herself drifting over to him, she sat down beside him.

"But anyway, I don't expect you to really forgive me for all the crap I've but you through, but I figure now would be a pretty good time to try and earn your forgiveness, to fight for it." He said.

Nega Kim knew he was thinking of what Kim had told him before he left to get Ramona, _So, fight for her, earn her back_. Nega Kim was very prominent in Kim's mind around that time, trying to make Kim steal him away, but Kim fought away the thought, she may be a boring prude but Kim had scruples.

"Earn it how?" Was all Nega Kim could think to say.

"By trying to think about how you feel more, I've figured out that by blocking out my past I'm blocking out you, and I really want you…with me." He shook his head, "I'm not good at this."

"You're better than you think." Nega Kim threw all caution to the wind and leant over to press her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Scott was in a state of shock. What was Kim doing? He couldn't do this, he had Ramona and he'd just earned back her trust, this couldn't happen.<p>

So, why wasn't he pulling away from her? Why was he pulling her closer to him in earnest and feeling more passionate and yet at ease than he'd felt in years?

Things started to get out of hand when they both realized they were on a bed.

"Wait." They both pulled away at the same time, she looked just as reluctant as Scott felt.

"What?" They both asked, giving small grins after they realized they were mimicking each other.

"I just…um…I feel bad about this…I mean…you're not mine…" She said, but their faces were still in close proximity to each other.

"I know." Scott sighed, "We can't do this to Ramona."

Her face showed a bit of annoyance, which confused him. She mumbled something along the lines of, "I wasn't talking about her."

"What?" Scott asked as she got up.

"Nothing." She told him, walking to the door.

"Kim, wait don't go." He said.

"What, so we can talk some more?" She scoffed. Her hand rested on the handle, she turned back to him for a moment and said, "If Nega Kim is a bitch to you, I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry?" He asked, his eyes glued to her face.

"Well, she is a part of me." She said, and with that she left.

* * *

><p>"I really enjoyed that." Kim said as she and Lucas exited the Second Cup.<p>

"You sound surprised." He grinned as they walked.

"A little." She admitted, he raised an eyebrow. "Not because of you, I'm surprised because, as you can obviously tell, I'm not the most easy going girl. I'm a little rigid, you know?"

"See, I don't think you are." He said as he clutched the coffee he'd ordered to go.

She looked at him for a moment, "Have you seen me?"

He laughed, "Yes, indeed I have. But even though you hold your cards close to your chest-" Kim was quite surprised that he didn't laugh at that statement, she guessed that that was because she was usually surrounded by immature friends who didn't really match her. "-you can see there is a different side to you, and it comes across when you drum. It's like you get rid of all your restrictions and become another person all together."

She was really flattered that he'd taken that much notice of her, in her experience, guys didn't tend to single her out.

"Soooo." He said, giving a small grin. "There's this new club called "The Beat"…sounds lame, I know."

"Lame? Too bad, I would have liked to go." Kim shrugged playfully.

"It shouldn't be that bad." He corrected indifferently.

Kim noticed that she was at her bus stop, one had just pulled up. "So, do you want to go tonight at nine?"

"Yeah, okay." He said eagerly.

"I'll see you later then." She said.

He seemed suddenly awkward, he shuffled uncomfortably, Kim wasn't entirely sure that this was the solution, but she leant up and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed more at ease. "See you then."

She hopped onto the bus and gave him a wave as it drove away, she smiled to herself.

"Ah, Lucas…" Someone breathed. Kim whipped around to see Nega Scott, leaning back against the seat behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Can't a guy take public transportation?" He asked, moving to the seat next to her. She felt butterflies despite herself.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked seriously.

"You call it stalking; I call it riding the bus." He countered, looking at her almost greedily.

"You know what I mean, I told you to leave me alone." She turned away from him and tried to get a hold of herself.

"And I told you I was looking after you now." He said.

"Yeah…well…" She could literally feel her IQ dropping. "How come I can tell the difference between you and Scott now?"

"It's just an illusion that all Negas have the ability to do, it's a really hard thing to break, but you did it. I didn't doubt that you would eventually." He said, she knew it was a compliment.

"You shouldn't have used it in the first place…why did you do it?" She asked, turning to him again.

He just looked at her for a moment, "Because I wanted you."

She felt her face getting hot, "I don't think that's true. You have a girlfriend."

"Who is practically you." He shrugged, "Except mean spirited."

"At the risk of sounding mean spirited…you're being an asshole." She told him, shuffling in her seat. "And, I still know there's more to all this."

"Whatever keeps you happy…so, we're going to The Beat tonight, you coming?" He asked, suspiciously cheery.

"Bu-" She started. "How did you know I was going?"

"I didn't, but what a coincidence, I'll see you there. This is my stop." He said giving her hand a squeeze before he left. Kim was too shocked to think of a comeback.

Kim tried unsuccessfully to get Nega Scott off her mind; things weren't helped by the sudden appearance of Scott, waiting for her outside her door. When he saw her coming he stood up.

She sighed, "What are you doing here?"

Scott's smile was wiped from his face. "I wanted to talk to you, things happened really quickly the other night."

"_Last_ night. Whatever, you were obviously distracted." She leant against a railing, glaring up at him.

Scott gulped and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you seemed busy that night. You and Rammy made up, did you?" She asked scathingly, letting herself and him into the apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about being in this exact situation with Nega Scott, thank God she knew the difference now.

"Uh, no…Ramona wont take my calls." He said, confused.

"How does that work if you were with her at the party?" She asked, rounding on him, tired of all the lies.

He stared at her for a moment, "Kim, you know the only girl I was with that night was you."

She stiffened. What on earth was he…? Nega Kim!

She was angry, really outraged. How…could she!

This was the last straw, tonight she was going to rip Nega Kim limb from limb.

"Scott, could you leave now?" She asked, covering her face with her hands.

"But, Kim, please. I want to talk about what happened. I know I normally try to forget things but I can't forget this." He sounded kind of…upset.

"Yeah, well, some things need to be forgotten." She said, and with an air of finality she went into her room and listened for the sound of the front door closing behind him.

* * *

><p>When Kim was getting ready that night, she was making a conscious effort to look good. A dress, maybe a splash of make-up (not too much), heels…<p>

She scowled in the mirror as she tried to get her hair to co-operate. _It's going to get messed up anyway when I kick Nega Kim's ass, _she thought.

And before she knew it she was at the beat not feeling anything as confident as she had previously. Oh, she knew she could take Nega Kim, but she had a niggling feeling at the back of her head that she was making bad decisions.

Whatever! Nega Kim had to pay!

* * *

><p>"Kim, hey…" Lucas said as he met her at the entrance.<p>

"Hey." She was scanning around, looking for someone she recognized. "Shall we head inside or-? What's up with you?"

He regained himself, "Sorry…you just look really good, I mean, you always do…but…"

He was constantly complementing her, it hadn't crossed her mind before, but he did. It reminded her of Knives' devotion to Scott. Wait, was he…obsessed?

No! Wow, conceited much?

"Thanks," She accepted the compliment, "Let's go." She suggested suddenly.

When they walked in the club was almost pulsating with the rhythm of the thumping music and the moving bodies. Kim could see people she recognized dotted all over, but no Nega Kim.

The one time Kim actually wanted to see her, she wasn't here, well that was just perfect. It was like she had even planned that out.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lucas asked, observing her.

"Uh…no, I was just wondering if Lisa was here…" Kim invented, she spotted her over by the bar, talking to some guys while she sipped on a drink, "I'll be right back."

Kim slipped next to Lisa and asked her, "Why is everyone here?"

Lisa seemed initially surprised at Kim's sudden appearance, then answered, "Nega Scott invited us all."

Kim held back a cuss.

"Whoa!" Lisa giggled, "I wasn't aware you owned this place, Kim."

"Forget it. Do you know where Nega Kim is?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Nega Scott?"

"No, why?"

Nega Stills?"

"No, wh-"

"I'll see you later, Lisa."

Kim went off in a huff, away from the tipsy Lisa.

No matter how hard Kim looked she just couldn't seem to locate any of the Nega's, but she had the unnerving feeling that at least one of them was here…

Kim looked over at Lucas who was looking rather down at the bar.

…And if it was Nega Scott who was here…Kim had just thought of a way to fish him out.

She approached Lucas, closed her eyes and kissed him. She kept her hands on his arms, but he pulled her in closer. She realized that she hadn't thought this through one bit, she hadn't put any thought or feeling into this kiss so it meant nothing…and Lucas was a nice guy…and she wasn't the type of girl to go around giving out her kisses to just anyone…what was she doing?

She pulled away from him and he looked really happy…damn it…

"What was that for?" He asked, grinning.

"Um…for being…" Kim's eyes wandered and just as she had suspected, they landed on Nega Scott, skulking in the crowd, "…so darn cute…excuse me for a moment."

"Huh?" He asked as she left him stood there and went over to Nega Scott, they had a face off for a moment and then he turned and led her out into a quiet room.

"What was that?" He demanded of her immediately.

"I'm asking the questions here. Where's Nega Kim?" She said.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because she kissed Scott!"

"And why do you care!" He asked.

This brought her up short. "…b-because she can't go around…u-using my identity to kiss people…"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that's it." He nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"That is it! Now, where is she?"

"She's not here." He informed her snappily.

Kim actually growled, "Well, where is she!"

"This determination of yours tells me that plan to do more than have a frank chat." He said, examining her. She didn't reply, just tried to impassively match his gaze. "What are you intending to do?"

"Slap that make up caked face of hers!" She blurted out. "Now, tell me!"

"You expect me to tell you where my girlfriend is so that you can hurt her! Who do you think I am?" He asked, outraged.

She gaped, "What?"

"Stay away from her."

"What?" She repeated dumbly.

"She's got enough on her plate right now without you adding to it." He said, and with that, he left the room.

She was never usually the one left standing there, apart from a few moments when she was in shock or she was upset. "Wait!" She called.

She hurried after him, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Sorry. I'm sorry, alright!"

He merely gazed down at her.

"I shouldn't have…set out to hurt her…I'm sorry…I know it's just in her nature to be a bitch." Kim apologized.

He frowned.

"I mean…" She tried to back track.

"Yeah…" He sighed, "I know that it's in her nature…but it still doesn't make it right."

Kim looked down at her stupid heels. "I'm a bitch too."

"Hey!" He lifted her chin up, "You may have a dark side to you but so does everybody…and just so you know, that means Nega Kim has a light side too."

Kim nodded. She scoffed at herself and tugged at her dress, "I don't know why I even bothered to make an effort, I guess I had some make believe scenario in my head."

He looked down at her clothes as if he'd only just noticed them.

"I see it was wasted then." She gave a small laugh.

"Well, no, it's just that you always look beautiful." He said. She looked up at him. The way he'd said that to her, with complete sincerity, she hadn't heard that before. As embarrassing as it was, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She lifted her head up towards his and he leant down to meet her, their kiss was soft, tender but chaste as Nega Scott froze.

"What is it?" She asked, she followed his gaze and felt like she'd been given an almighty blow in the stomach at what she saw.

Lucas was watching them.

"Oh my God, Lucas, I-" Kim began.

"Save it." He said, walking in the direction of the exit.

Kim would have followed him, if she hadn't seen something even more horrifying behind him.

"Aw, crap." Nega Scott sighed.

Scott…the real Scott…was glaring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, another rip roaring adventure kind of…yeah…<strong>

**So, please review…if you feel like it. :D**


End file.
